


Tattoos and Other Things

by rosieblue



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Topangela time, mostly about Angela and Topanga, there is skinny dipping at one point so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieblue/pseuds/rosieblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What am I going to do without my best friend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

 

 

 

 

 

The first time they met, when Angela tries to think about it, was the day her file gets mixed up and she's transferred to new school two weeks after 7th grade starts.

 

It already seemed like a particularly sick joke fate has played on her until a thirteen year-old Angela realizes that today was the exact day she moved from New York to Philadelphia, a year ago.

 

Angela, resigned, sighs and makes a mental note to tell her dad that the 23rd of September was a twisted, cruel day and then she bumps into another girl.

 

"Sorry", she says. "I didn't really see where I was going."

The girl seems like the smiley type, even though she's not smiling right now. She shakes her head and Angela sees that something is clearly upsetting her.

"No, no, I should have seen that another person was going to slam into me. I'm sorry, I'm just", she pauses a little and takes a big breath. "I'm just not in the best mood right now."

Angela spends a good minute looking at the short white girl in front of her and doesn't really know whether or not to ask her if she's okay. Instead, she introduces herself.

"Angela Moore", she begins. "I'm new here."

  
"Topanga Lawrence", the girl says, trying for a smile. "I can help you around if you want."

 

"I'm actually trying to find my next class right now", Angela says. "It's history I guess?"

 

Topanga extends her hand and Angela hands her schedule over.

 

"Oh", Topanga says, sounding pleasantly surprised. "That's actually my next class."

 

She hands Angela her schedule back, their fingers brushing slightly, and suddenly she giggles a little.

 

Angela's more than a little weirded out, but she asks anyway.

 

"What?"

 

"You'll probably think it's weird, I shouldn't say."

 

"I already kinda do so it won't really matter."

 

Topanga laughs. "I think our energies converged!"

 

"....That _is_ a little weird."

 

They walk in silence for a while before Angela decides to take her shot.

 

"What was it that you were upset about?"

 

"Oh nothing, this boy I've been friends with all my life is having the time of his life because everyone thinks we slept together when we didn't."

 

"That's sick."

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were having a sleepover when Topanga assures her that the first time they met was that day the got partnered up for a science project.

 

"No", Angela says, tilting her head. "I was actually partnered up with Beth Anders."

 

Topanga's smile is bigger now and she's vehemently shaking her head. "Oh my God, you don't remember! Our very _first_ science project? The one that got cancelled two days later because Ms. Jenkins quit and they couldn't find a replacement?"

 

Angela thinks back and remembers nothing of particular note except for the weird smiley girl she talked to once on her first day of school mouthing a ' _hi_ ' in her general direction.

 

"That so doesn't count, T", she says, incredulously. "The only word you said to me was ' _hi_ ' and it wasn't even audible!"

 

* * *

 

 

  
Angela is almost positive sometimes that the first time she saw Topanga was the day she got transferred to John Adams but Topanga, as always, springs up another speculation.

 

"You remember when you told me your dad stopped downtown to get some food before you got to your apartment and you saw this really weird kid come out of that new age library?"

 

Angela nods slowly. "Yeah..."

 

"I was totally the weird kid", Topanga exclaims, raising her arms in a _'ta-da!'_  manner. "It actually makes sense that the first day you move to Philly is the day we first meet. It's fate, Ang!"

 

Angela tries to hold it but fails and bursts into laughter. 

 

Topanga crosses her arms. "What?"

 

"Topanga", Angela says, wheezing a little. "The kid I told you about wasn't white!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The night Angela came back from Europe, she stayed at Cory and Topanga's because, well, they didn't exactly let her leave.

 

And so, Shawn, Rachel, Eric, and Jack also stayed over, which resulted in a screwed up sleeping arrangement and an understandable lack of sleep for some.

 

Topanga wakes up at 3 a.m. and finds Rachel sleeping on the couch, Angela sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, and Shawn sleeping on the same carpet next to her.

 

Angela spots her and pats the empty space on the carpet on her other side.

 

Topanga walks over and sits by her friend's side, yawning. "I'm sorry we only have two bedrooms."

 

"You shouldn't be", Angela says. "I'm pretty sure you never expected to have a giant sleepover anytime soon."

 

Topanga chuckles and rests her head on Angela's shoulder. "It's fun, you know, all of us in the same place? A little bit too crowded though."

 

"Yeah, T, the only empty place here is the bathroom", Angela says, laughing. 

 

Exactly three seconds pass before Angela and Topanga exchange a look and get up. 

 

"You get the honey-pops and I'll get a blanket"

 

 

 

 

 

"Angie", Topanga says, mouth full of honey-pops.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm not sure I know when we first met."

 

Angela can't help the laugh that escapes her and Topanga tries to shush her even though she's laughing herself. 

 

Sometime during the first two years of college, they stop trying to remember their first meeting and instead try to remember their first _real_ conversation, even though Topanga still insists on trying to remember the first meeting. She hasn't exactly given up either.

 

"Topanga, I'm pretty sure we agreed it'd be easier to remember the first time we talked?"

 

"Yeah", Topanga reluctantly agrees. "Can't blame me for trying to remember though."

 

"It was in 7th grade!"

 

"I'm pretty sure it was earlier than that; it's how it feels."

 

They ponder it over again, sitting in the bathtub, a box of honey-pops cereal between them. 

 

"It's really cold at your place by the way."

 

"Yeah, the heater's messed up."

 

"Another year, another stinkhole."

 


	2. Sleepovers

 

 

 

The first time Angela and Topanga have a sleepover is, by consensus, the weirdest. Mainly because of the extremely weird conversation Angela has with Topanga's Aunt Pru, mostly about irresponsibility.

 

"That said, I wish you have a lovely time", Aunt Pru said, as she closed the front door and left.

 

"Your aunt is ~~\--~~ "

 

"Weird", Topanga completed. "I know. She's cool sometimes but other times, well, you saw that so..."

 

The night steadily gets more normal as they sit, talk, eat, and watch trashy TV.

 

 

Sometime later, around midnight, Angela and Topanga are lying down on the floor in Topanga's room, face-up.

 

"That's a pretty nice constellation you've got there", Angela says, pointing to the glowing plastic stars glued to Topanga's ceiling. 

 

"Thanks", Topanga says. "It's a near-accurate Draco."

 

They lay there silently for a few moments before Topanga makes a comment. 

 

"I miss my parents."

 

Angela scoffs a little, unintentionally, and tries to deflect the impact.

 

"Me too. I really miss my dad."

 

"Is he back yet?"

 

Angela sighs. "No, he's always off by a few days or weeks from the day he says he'll come back on."

 

"I'm sorry, Angie."

 

"Don't be", she says, contemplating whether or not to add to it. "It's just ~~\--~~ it just gets lonely sometimes. Especially since I moved out of my uncle's."

 

"Why did you then?"

 

"I could tell he and his family didn't exactly want me."

 

Topanga frowns. "That doesn't make any sense; he's your uncle!"

 

"He's a family friend actually, not like an uncle-uncle", Angela says. "And he's not even a close family friend. I only saw him once before."

 

Angela pauses a little. "Two years were more than enough, to be honest with you. It's tiring feeling like a guest and I told them that on my eighteenth birthday."

 

"And how did that go?", Topanga asks. 

 

"It was...awkward, but they didn't ask me to stay. Not even once."

 

"That sucks."

 

"It does; I still go to dinner on Sundays though."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their second sleepover was, to say the least ~~\--~~

 

"Horrible!", Topanga whisper-exclaims in the kitchen. "This is horrible! I thought this was going to be girls night?"

 

Angela shrugs and makes a couple of gestures to the bathroom. 

 

"Relax, Ang, I'm pretty sure he can't hear me over his singing."

 

"Topanga", Angela says. "I swear I didn't know Shawn was coming over today! I thought he meant tomorrow."

 

"Well", Topanga begins, hands on her hips. "I'm not _angry_ , I'm just slightly upset. This night was going to be just us."

 

"He really can't leave, Topanga, he said Jack and Eric needed the apartment to themselves tonight. I mean, we can do ' _us time_ ' another night if ~~\--~~ "

 

"Oh, I'm not leaving. I can't leave; I already told Aunt Pru I'm staying over at yours", Topanga says. "If I go back now, she won't let me forget it."

 

"Okay so we'll have a sleepover...the three of us." 

 

"And it's go to be  _superb_!" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"You know, Topanga", Shawn begins. "You're really making a habit out of running away in the middle of the night from Pittsburgh in the rain."

 

Topanga, now in one of Angela's pajamas, rolls her eyes and nods. "You're telling me."

 

"Okay", Angela says, setting the groceries on the counter. "T, I missed you but I didn't expect I'd go to get groceries and come back and find you here."

 

"Well, you know how I love the element of surprise, Angela."

 

"Yeah. I thought we're starting our roadtrip two days from now?"

 

Topanga sighs. "Everything is shitty at home, Ang, and I really couldn't take it."

 

She pauses a little. "I took my bag and some money and I didn't know what I was doing until I was on that train to Philly."

 

"I'm sorry about your parents, Topanga", Angela says, sitting down next to her. "But don't worry, in two days we'll be on our way to wherever we want and we'll have a blast."

 

"I hope so", Topanga says, rubbing her temples."It just gets too much sometimes, you know?"

 

"Um, I hate to interrupt your moment, guys", Shawn says. "But you're going on a roadtrip?"

 

Angela and Topanga nod and Shawn raises an eyebrow. 

 

"When were you going to tell me?"

 

"Ideally, tomorrow, when Topanga was supposed to come over."

 

"Okay", Shawn says, not sounding okay at all. "I'm going to turn in. Where am I sleeping tonight?"

 

"I'll take the couch", Topanga offers and Shawn nods heading to the other bedroom. 

 

 

Two hours of reruns later, Topanga nudges Angela. 

 

 "What?"

 

"Is it awkward? You know, that he's living with you when you've broken up?"

 

"Not really, no. You think I shouldn't have let him stay here right?"

 

Topanga starts to speak but Angela cuts her off.

 

"I told him he can stay here because he's also my friend and he has nowhere else to go. And anyway he'll be at Jack's by the time we get back because Rachel's going to Texas next month and it's better than living in a car like Er ~~\--~~ "

 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! I wasn't going to say half of what you implied."

 

Angela breaths out a little sigh of relief. "Then, what were you going to say?"

 

"I was going to say I think you shouldn't have started sleeping together again because it's going to get awkward."

 

"Okay", Angela starts, shocked. "How did you even know that?"

 

Topanga gestured to the closed bedroom door. "He told me."

 

Angela shakes her head. "I cannot believe him. I told him not to tell anyone!"

 

"Well, he didn't tell me directly", Topanga says. "I knocked and he opened the door and said ' _you brought syrup, Ang_ ' in this weird voice and I sorta figured it out."

 

"Um", Angela began. "You don't want to know, right?"

 

Topanga tilts her head a little. "No, _but_ I might be a little curious about the details."

 

Angela scoffs and throws a cushion at her.

 

Topanga stuffs the cushion behind her back and furrows her eyebrows. "Eric's living in a car?"

 

"Feeny's car. Long story."

 

 

 


	3. Tattoos

 

 

 

"Eric, I can't believe you got a squirrel tattooed on your chest", Rachel says in a tone that is both shocked and impressed. 

 

They've been staring at Eric's squirrel tattoo for half an hour now, which spurred a ' _would you get a tattoo?_ ' conversation. 

 

"I wouldn't", Jack said. "It looks nice but I get really hesitant. Wouldn't like what I got two seconds after I got it."

 

Rachel agrees at first but retracts. "No, no, I guess I would actually. You know, that would make a person like a walking work of art, if you think about it?"

 

"Yeah", Cory says, his eyes still on the squirrel in disbelief. "Angela, would you get a tattoo?"

 

"Actually", Angela begins. "I almost got a tattoo once, but I backed out the last minute."

 

Shawn nods, looking interested. "Really? What was the design?"

 

"Well", she says. "I was going to get a pair of ~~\--~~ "

 

"Wings?",  Topanga says. "But not the angelic kind?"

 

Angela's mouth opens in surprise. "How did you know that? I never said anything about it."

 

"I'm right?", Topanga says, equally as shocked. 

 

"It's not exactly a shock, darling", Cory says, sarcastically. "I, for one, would not get a tattoo or a...or a piercing just because it looks _cool_."

 

"You liar", Shawn says. "You spent two days begging me to take you to a piercing parlor after I got my ear pierced!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Neither of them knew how their conversation shifted from ' _who would you randomly punch in the face?_ ' to ' _what would our matching tattoos' design be?_ ', but Angela suspected it was because that squirrel Eric got was haunting them. 

 

"Anchors?", Topanga suggests, looking through a magazine.

 

"That is very sweet, but no."

 

"Butterflies?"

 

Angela shakes her head. "It's just not us. Birds?"

 

Topanga considers birds for a moment. "Okay, but what kind? I don't like peacocks."

 

"Neither do I. Hummingbirds?"

 

"Nah."

 

They spend an hour thinking designs out loud and sometimes drawing them out on paper before Angela finds an epiphany.

 

"Doves!"

 

Topanga mulls it over and seems to come to the same conclusion. "Oh my God, doves!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They don't really get the tattoos until it's six months later and they're on a roadtrip to no particular destination. 

 

"Hey", Angela says, the night they're sleeping in a church on the outskirts of New Jersey. "You were serious about getting matching tattoos?"

 

Topanga turns on her side to face Angela. "Dead serious. We agreed on doves, right?"

 

Angela smiles. "Yeah."

 

 

The next day, they drive to the nearest town in New Jersey and scour the area for a tattoo parlor. 

 

"We're not looking for some fancy place",  Topanga explains to passerby they stopped. "Just some place nice enough and not expensive."

 

The passerby luckily knew a place like the one she described. "They scam out-of-towners, careful", she adds. 

 

 

 

They argue a while about where to get the tattoos and Angela suggests the ribs, while Topanga suggests the calf.

 

"Calf? Why would we get tattoos on our calves?", Angela asks, scrunching her nose.

"Well, why the ribs?"

"It would look nice."

 

After a ten minute argument that lead nowhere, Angela and Topanga take the tattoo artist's suggestion. 

 

"Alright, we'll do the neck."

 

 

 

"Okay, mine feels itchy", Topanga says later that night at the motel. 

 

"Mine doesn't.", Angela says. 

 

"You don't think it's infected do you?"

 

"No, let me look", Angela says, and examines Topanga's neck. "Nope."

 

"That's always good. Hey, we're still going to that lake tomorrow?

 

"Oh yeah, definitely."

 

 

 

 


	4. Nude

 

 

 

They've been living in the dorms for about three days before Angela attempts to sneak Shawn into her and Topanga's room.

 

"You're sure she's not in there?", Shawn asks, fiddling with Angela's blouse buttons. 

 

"Positive", Angela says. "She spends like an entire hour in the shower and I doubt she'll stop that now."

 

Shawn seems uneasy about sneaking around for the first time Angela's known him and somehow she can feel it's not about just about getting caught, but she brushes it off. 

 

"We could go get coffee now and just flack on orientation later. Everybody else will be there and we can have the whole place to ourselves."

 

He's tensing a little and makes a little smile. "Nah, I wanna go to the orientation. Let's go in now."

 

Angela tries to scan his face, but decides better of it. She opens the door and that's the first time she sees Topanga Lawrence naked. 

 

"Oh my God", Topanga screams, holding the towel protectively. "Can't a person have some privacy here?!"

 

"I didn't mean to!"

 

"You're not shutting the door!"

 

Angela shuts the door and leans against it, breathing out a held breath. She and Shawn exchange looks. 

 

"So", Shawn begins, conversationally. "She doesn't look very far off from how I imagined her."

 

Angela laughs shakily and shakes her head. "Yeah, I never knew she had a birthmark."

 

"Yeah, well, neither does Cory", he says. "We've actually seen her naked before her fiancé did."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Angela sees Topanga naked is incidentally the first time Topanga sees _her_ naked.

 

"I hope the water's not cold", Topanga says, sticking a toe in the lake. 

 

"It's not. It's summer", Angela says.

 

"I can't believe I'm finally going to cross ' _skinny dipping_ ' off the bucket list."

 

"Me either", Angela says. "But we said we wanted to try new things."

 

Topanga nods. "New things."

 

She turns to Angela and she's got a weird expression on. 

 

"You know what's weird? You've seen me naked twice and I'm only seeing you naked now."

 

"Not true. Remember that day you came over to my apartment and forgot to knock?"

 

"Yeah, Shawn was there too so it doesn't count."

 

"It does count. I was there. _Naked_."

 

Topanga scoffs and pushes her a little. "I'm racing you."

 

Angela smirks. "And I'm winning."

 

 

 

The water is warm and pleasant and the sun doesn't feel as scorching, Angela notices once they've gone in.

 

"Alright", she says. "You want to say something."

 

Topanga is staring at her with a look of odd curiosity and seems to be trying to restrain herself. 

 

She fails. "What did Shawn ask you before we drove off?"

 

"Oh", Angela begins casually. "He asked me if I wanted us to date again."

 

"And?", Topanga prompted. 

 

"He said I can take all the time I want to answer so I did."

 

Topanga huffs a little. "I don't get how he's so hopeful about 'love'. With his family life, you'd think he'd be on our side."

 

"Maybe it's _because_ of that", Angela says and they lay that subject to rest. 

 

 

"Hey, what are you doing after we get back? We still have an entire month before college", Topanga asks. 

 

"I'm going to spend the rest of summer at my aunt's. She lives in New York."

 

"New York?", Topanga says. "That's actually pretty nice. I'm going back to Pittsburgh to live through the deterioration of my parents' marriage."

 

Angela nods. "It'll get better."

 

"Will it?"

 

"Yeah, it'll be slightly less shittier than it is now."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ang", Shawn asks one day with his head in her lap. "Do you think I can pull off a beard? I asked Cory and he said he didn't think so."

 

Angela looks at his face and imagines a beard. Decidedly, she nods. 

 

"I can see it."

 

"You think I should a goatee or ~~\--~~ "

 

Topanga slams the door open and abruptly orders Shawn to get out. 

 

"Now, isn't this a tad aggressive? You can't kick me out of my girlfriend's roo ~~\--~~ "

 

"Get. Out", Topanga orders again.

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Topanga huffs a little. 

 

"Angela, look at this", Topanga says and takes off her shirt and her bra. "See?"

 

Angela doesn't see anything that looks odd so she jokes instead. 

 

"Those are your breasts. I think I told you they look lovely once?"

 

"There's a lump right there!"

 

Angela takes another look. "No, there isn't."

 

Topanga sighs and puts her bra and shirt back on. 

 

"Okay, but I can feel that something's wrong."

 

"So go to a doctor."

 

 "You'll come with me?"

 

"Of course."

 

 

 


	5. Conversations

 

 

 

 

"That's horrible!" is the first thing that comes out of Topanga's mouth when Angela tells her about her mother. 

 

Angela doesn't really remember what brought up the conversation but she feels good that she talked about it to someone. 

 

"Yeah, it is", she agrees. "She just left one day and never came back. The divorce papers came a month later."

 

"Did she ever try to reach you?", Topanga asks with a careful tone. 

 

"Once. I refused to talk to her, though."

 

Angela paused a little. 

 

"I just felt betrayed."

 

Topanga gives her a half-side hug. "Do you want to go back to class?"

 

Angela shakes her head. "No, not really."

 

"Okay", Topanga says. "There's this movie I've been meaning to check out. Wanna go?"

 

"Topanga, you're skipping class?"

 

"It's not that important anyway. We're seniors, right?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As soon as Rachel leaves the room to check some obscure arrangements with Eric at Topanga's request, Angela finds herself confronted with a particularly jittery bride.

 

"I don't want to do it. I don't want to get married."

 

"Oh boy", Angela sighs. "Yes, you do, Topanga. There are slightly more than a hundred people out there because you wanted them here when you got married."

 

"Then they're going to get seriously disappointed!"

 

Topanga's pacing now. "I ~~\--~~ we're already particularly married. Why do we need a paper to prove it?"

 

"T, you're going to ruin something if you don't sit still." 

 

"Am I making the right decision, Angela?", she asks, stopping finally. "This _is_ the rest of my life we're talking about."

 

"Topanga", Angela begins. "You're going to get married to _Cory_. And if I remember it correctly you've known him since you were a baby; it just can't go wrong."

 

Topanga doesn't seem quite convinced. "Isn't it a little too soon?"

 

"Honestly?"

 

"Honestly."

 

"It does feel a bit too fast", Angela says, and Topanga's eyes widen in horror. "But I've told you that before and you told me and I quote ' _we're going to do it either way eventually, might as well do it now_ '. Correct?"

 

"Correct."

 

"So?"

 

Topanga bites the inside of her cheek. "Might as well?"

 

"Exactly."

 

Angela feels overwhelmingly relived at having stopped a live showing of The Runaway Bride and seats herself on the nearest chair. 

 

"Angela?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the fact that Topanga had mentioned she wanted children once or twice, Angela never really thought it would happen this fast. 

 

Sometimes, she thinks she needs to learn she can be wrong at predicting because there they were: at the hospital, and Topanga Lawrence was twenty-two and a mother as of ten hours ago.

 

 

Angela knocks twice before entering and finds Topanga on the hospital bed looking slightly more well-rested than before and the baby sleeping in a crib next to her.

 

"Hey", she says in a hushed voice.

 

Topanga raises her head a little to catch a better glimpse of her. "Hey, Ang."

 

Angela makes her way to the crib and takes her first clear look at the baby.

 

"She's beautiful", Angela says, softly. "Can I hold her? Shawn hogged her earlier and I didn't get to."

 

Topanga nods, smile growing as Angela picks up the baby.

 

Angela is smiling at the baby but directs her words to Topanga. "What are we going to name little baby Matthews?"

 

Topanga scrunches her nose. "Baby Matthews?"

 

"Yeah", Angela says. "Cory said ~~\--~~ "

 

"Oh, Cory's dreaming. It's baby Lawrence-Matthews."

 

"I knew it."

 

Topanga bites her lips. "I was thinking maybe August?"

 

"August? August Lawrence-Matthews", Angela says, trying the name out. "Got a nice ring to it."

 

"I know! Cory won't have it, though, he says we need a semi-regular name and we can save August for the next one."

 

"Next one? You're already planning on a next one?!"

 

"God, no!", Topanga says, shaking her head. "Not anytime soon."

 

Angela looks visibly relieved and coos to the baby. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela sees Topanga preparing to say something.

 

"Do you want one, Angela?"

 

"No", Angela says, still cooing. "Hell no."

 

"You will make a great mother", Topanga prompts.

 

Angela turns her eyes to Topanga. "We're not having kids anytime soon, T. We're not even married."

 

Topanga shrugged. "You don't have to be married."

 

Angela opens her mouth a little but is left speechless.

 

"Topanga Lawrence are you telling me to have children out of wedlock? That is just _unlike_ you!"

 

"It won't be that different", Topanga says. "Trust me."

 

"We're not ready to be parents."

 

"But you can be."

 

"Look", Angela says. "I don't know what you're planning here b ~~\--~~ "

 

"I want you to be godmother to...Riley."

 

Angela finds it weird how it's not even noon and Topanga had already left her speechless twice. 

 

By some miracle, she finds her voice.

 

"Godmother?", Angela says. "Topanga, that's huge and I'm flattered but what about your sister?"

 

"Angie, I haven't seen Nebula in years. I have no idea where she actually is", Topanga says. "Besides, _you_ are my best friend. I want _you_ to be Riley's godmother."

 

"I thought I was going to be fun Aunt Angie to your kids", Angela says. "The one they come to when they want fun stuff like guitar lessons and a sex talk that doesn't end in _'sex is fun but I saved myself until marriage and I was more than happy my first time was with your father'_ "

 

"You can be that _and_ be their godmother too", Topanga says. "We've always been there for each other."

 

Angela realizes Topanga's crying a little and she puts the baby back in the crib before sitting on the bed next to her friend.

 

"And you know", Topanga continues. "I want us to be there for each other's kids too."

 

Angela hugs Topanga and she wishes she wasn't tearing up because her voice shakes. "I'd love to be your daughter's godmother, Topanga."

 

It's a little quiet for about one minute before Cory bursts in dragging Shawn behind him.

 

"Shawn said yes", Cory shouts. "Our daughter has godparents!"

 

Angela gives Topanga a look, but she's still smiling. "You two are really good at double-teaming."

 

Shawn is smiling but he rolls his eyes. "They are."

 

"I meant every word I said", Topanga says, wiping her eyes. 

 

Angea nods, mouthing an ' _I know_ ' at her friend. 

 

"So did I", Cory says to Shawn, whose eyes were unbelievably red and puffy from crying. "You know I did."

 

"Topanga, Cory", Angela asks, trying to avoid anymore tears. "Why Riley?"

 

Cory shrugs. "It was a compromise between August and Katherine. And it was the name of Eric's first imaginary friend."

 

Angela and Shawn exchange a look before they look at him again.

 

"What?", Cory says. "Eric threatened to go all Sleeping Beauty and curse our child if we didn't name her that."

 

Topanga shrugs. "We also thought it was nice."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because Michael Jacobs did Angela and everyone she's loved dirty and because the world deserves to see more of Angela and Topanga's friendship.


End file.
